¡Retos & Alcohol!
by Hey Lenna
Summary: Y esto es lo que pasa después de tomar varios vasos de sake. Todo fríamente calculado por un despistado Naruto. / Hiatus.
1. ¡Acéptalo, Uchiha!

_Esta historia está enteramente dedicada a Viry, esa bitch maldita que me hace escribir cosas que no debo… pero ella sabe que la adoro_ ‹3_._

_(Editado un día de abril del 2011)_

**Advertencias****:** Desvaríos provocados por una mente _no_ sana... y que esta historia es prácticamente mi _bebé_ (y todo lo que conlleve con eso, si es que me entiendes). Y... la vergüenza: leve OoC (iré después a ahorcarme con papel higiénico, lo sé) (?)

**Aclaración:** Universo Alterno.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen -ni lo serán-, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

_Las demás idioteces son mías. _

.

* * *

.

◦• ⌠ **¡**Acéptαlo, Uchihα**!** ⌡ •◦

.

* * *

.

Era una noche tranquila, como cualquier otra. En la sosegada ciudad de Tokio. En un bar habitual, sin nada de especial. Pero… dentro del local, se encontraban dos amigos… bastante fuera de lo común.

—¡Oh vamos teme! **¡Acéptalo!** _¡Dattebayo!_ —decía Naruto hipando alegremente. Sentado frente a la barra del bar con miles de botellas vacías a su lado.

—Cállate —le contestó el malhumorado de Sasuke a su costado, algo mareado a causa del alcohol.

Era realmente extraño verlos a ambos en aquel lugar, y aún más extraño era verlos en estado etílico. Pero, en opinión del pelinegro, toda la culpa recaía en Naruto, pues él había tenido la estúpida idea de retarle a beber nada menos que veinte vasos de sake. Y un Uchiha _nunca_ pierde una apuesta.

Primero muerto.

—¡Anda! ¡Estamos en confianza! —le instó tercamente, dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Se comportaba más alegre de lo normal estando ebrio—. ¡Somos amigos! ¿No? —dijo con ojitos tiernos. Algo realmente dulce y que convencería a cualquier chica.

Pero a Sasuke, aquella imagen le asqueó.

—_Tsk_ —dibujó una mueca de desagrado en su rostro—. No vuelvas a hacer esa repugnante cara, en todo lo que resta de tu patética vida.

—¡Oh vamos, bastardo! Le estás dando bastantes vueltas al asunto —dijo dándole codazos socarronamente—. ¡Pero antes! —chilló borracho—. Debes reconocer que soy tu mejor amigo… anda… dilo…

Al joven de cabellos azabaches le salió una venita en la frente. Naruto era un dolor de cabeza. Podía llegar a ser bastante molesto.

—Hn —lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, sosteniendo su vaso fuertemente—. Nadie más te aguanta, imbécil. A veces desearía ponerte una bolsa en la cabeza, y lanzarte al mar.

—¡Eso es todo! —gritó victorioso. Alzó su vaso con sake, y con el otro brazo rodeó el cuello del morocho. Y el rubio comenzó a cantar, como evidencia de su estado.

Sasuke soltó el agarre del rubio, bastante cabreado. Estaba enojado consigo mismo más que nada por ser tan imbécil y no prever antes de que Naruto le tendía una trampa. En efecto:

Esta vez, Uzumaki Naruto fue más listo que Uchiha Sasuke.

Al parecer, el rubio pretendía hacerle 'confesar'; y la única forma que encontró fue emborrachándole de alcohol. Pero el Uchiha aún conservaba algo de juicio, y todavía más importante para él, su _orgullo_; por lo que se negaba rotundamente a decirle o aceptarle algo.

Por más superfluo que podría llegar a ser.

Naruto tenía un mohín en el rostro, y le miró indignado por haberle interrumpido en pleno momento de inspiración.

—Pero que humor, Sasuke —le reprochó el Uzumaki—. ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que es por falta de… "_acción_" —dijo con una mirada zorruna. Ganándose un gran golpe en la cabeza, de parte de un encolerizado Uchiha.

—¡Hazle un favor al mundo y tírate de un puente! —le apuntó áspero.

—_Auch_… Oye… tranquilo… —le contestó sobándose la cabeza—. Y todo esto pasa porque no lo quieres aceptar…

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No hay _nada_ que aceptar —finalizó cortante.

Y de un momento a otro, Naruto comenzó a carcajearse descontroladamente, tanto que presionada su estómago con las manos, doblándose de la risa. El pelinegro en cambio, sujetó con tanta fuerza el vaso que terminó rompiéndolo.

—¡E-eres in-creíble!… bastardo… —el rubio se enderezó en su asiento, riéndose y secándose las lágrimas causadas por el carcajeo—. ¡Tienes diecinueve años, carajo! ¡Tienes poder y las chicas te aman! ¡En fin! ¡E-eres un el tipo más frio e in-intimidante he conocido! _¡Pero oh no!_ —chilló fingiendo sorpresa—. ¡Te hacen una _simple_ preguntita como ésta… y todo el control se te va de las manos! _—_empezó a reír de nuevo—. ¡Y terminas comportándote como un pequeño e inmaduro _Sasukito_ que se niega a admitir lo evidente! —y terminó riéndose aún más.

El azabache lo miraba de la manera más asesina permisible. «_¡Se acabó! ¡Naruto está cavando su propia tumba!_»

Pero para sorpresa del Uchiha, de improvisto el rubio cambió su expresión, poniéndose completamente serio; callando así sus carcajadas. Naruto tenía extraños cambios de ánimo cuando se encontraba ebrio. Después de un corto e incómodo silencio, Uzumaki volteó a verle y le dijo:

—Uchiha —llamó tajante. Algo muy, _muy_ extraño viniendo de él—. ¿Eres o no un hombre?

Aquella pregunta hirió el orgullo del azabache.

—Por supuesto que sí, idiota —le revalidó enojado.

—¡Entonces deja de negarlo! ¡Y empieza a comportarte como uno! —le gritó borracho y exaltado—. ¡Los hombres aceptan la verdad sin importar la opinión ajena! —golpeó la barra con el puño—. ¡Los hombres no se dejan dominar por su estúpido orgullo! —Naruto enojado, le retó de frente; tomándole de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearle—. ¡Los hombres de verdad _nunca_ se retractan!

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras. Por mucho que le doliese aceptarlo, Uzumaki tenía cierta razón en lo que apelaba. Por lo tanto empezó a sentir como su 'barrera' de orgullo e indiferencia se derrumbaba por culpa del alcohol. Quedando 'vulnerable', y peor aún; la _psicología inversa_ utilizada por Naruto, comenzó a surtir efecto en él.

—Así que volveré a decírtelo —dijo el rubio soltándole de los hombros, viéndolo a los ojos de supuesta forma severa—. **¡Acéptalo, Uchiha! **¡Es más que obvio y no lo puedes negar! —le reprochó apuntándole con un dedo acusador—. ¿A quién pretendes engañar? ¡Pues de mí no te burlas! —comenzó a perder los estribos—. ¡Todos los puntos están en tu contra! —levantó la voz—. ¡Así que admítelo!

Y dicho esto, Naruto se levanta de la silla, descontrolado; provocando un gran estruendo para luego gritar:

—¡Admite que estás interesado en Sakura-chan!

.

— •_**-**_Continuará_**-**__•__** —**_

_._

**~Notas:**

¿Quieren que continúe? Si piensan que la historia es aceptable, y merece ser leída; dejen un review :3


	2. Estúpida compostura

_¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews y favoritos! _:)

**Aclaración: **Universo Alterno.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes_ blablablá _no me pertenecen _blablablá_ son de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Pero esta historia salió de mi insana cabeza._

.

* * *

.

◦• ⌠ **E**stúpida **C**ompostura ⌡ •◦

.

* * *

.

_Y dicho esto, Naruto se levanta de la silla, descontrolado; provocando un gran estruendo para luego gritar:_

—_¡Admite que estás interesado en Sakura-chan!_

Sasuke frunció su ceño, enojado y alcoholizado. Harto de tanta locuacidad y decidido a contestarle a sus infantiles reclamaciones de una vez por todas. Hasta que detrás de Naruto, la voz de un tercero lo interrumpió.

—Hey, chicos —dijo—. ¿Podrían callarse? Creo que los escuchó todo Japón…

.

.

En una casa común y tranquila, se encontraban cinco chicas; riendo y entreteniéndose mientras jugaban a "_verdad o reto_". Hasta que cierta chica de ojos verdes elevó su cabeza un poco, con una mueca en su rostro.

—Este… ¡Oigan! —llamó al tiempo que alzaba su mano—. ¿Alguien me habló?

Todas la miraron enarcando una ceja. Era el turno de Sakura para confesar, y lo único que estaba haciendo era salirse por la tangente.

—Oye pelo de chicle, nadie te habló ¿ok? —contestó Karin por todas—. ¡Así que deja de darle vueltas al asunto y responde de una jodida vez!

Sakura le sacó la lengua para después aventarle la almohada, Karin esquivó el cojín para al instante hacerle un gesto con la mano. Aunque la pelirroja siempre le llevara la contraria, no se llevaban mal a su parecer; solo tenían una amistad muy singular. Karin era su zorra favorita.

—Tranquila, frentona —dijo Ino—, en serio nadie dijo nada. ¿No será que lo dices para evitar decirnos la verdad?

La aludida se mordió el labio con ansiedad, un poco irritada. Perfecto, ahora era "Sakura la paranoica".

—Qué extraño… —susurró más para sí—. Estoy _casi_ segura de haber escuchado mi nombre…

—Relájate, niñita —recomendó Temari—. Ahora di la verdad, de una vez por todas… ¿Qué demonios es lo que nos has estado ocultando?

Todas las chicas fijaron su vista hacia ella, expectantes. Provocando por ende que ésta se tensara, meditó sus posibilidades de salir inmune, mas vio que eran nulas; por lo que suspiró totalmente derrotada. No tenía escapatoria.

—Bueno —empezó con una sonrisa oculta—. No lo van a creer, pero…

.

.

Naruto se quedó un tiempo en la misma posición, procesando la idea de que una persona se encontraba justo detrás de él, alguien que estaba decidido a estrangular, pues ese _alguien_ había interrumpido la respuesta del orgulloso Uchiha. Giró lentamente para encararlo, con los ojos entrecerrados; pero al ver al _alguien_, soltó un grito de alegría, al tiempo que lo abrazaba tosco. Era Itachi.

—¡Itachi! ¡Amigo! ¡Hermano! ¡Compadre! ¿Cómo estás? —tambaleante se separó de él —. ¿P-Pero que haces aquí? ¿Eh? Eres un maldito ebrio…

Itachi se limitó a levantar una ceja ante sus comentarios.

—Sólo vengo a dejarle esta cámara a Kakashi —explicó indiferente y aburrido, señalando con su mano una mesa.

Naruto miró a Itachi con un mohín, y volteó en busca de su maestro de ciencias; encontrándolo alegremente conversando con Jiraya, su autor (erótico) favorito. El Uchiha mayor por su parte, miraba con atención a su hermano.

—Sin embargo —agregó con una mueca en forma de sonrisa—, creo que ahora le podría sacar provecho…

Sasuke lo miró frunciendo su ceño, sin comprender ni una sola palabra. Pero una duda se albergó incómodamente en su mente ¿Existía la probabilidad de que su hermano escuchara todos los estúpidos reclamos del Uzumaki? Contando en la parte donde… oh no… no se lo quería ni imaginar. Él prefería soportar a las taradas de sus fans, prefería hartarse de chocolate, prefería, incluso, decir que Naruto era mejor que él; antes de que el odioso de Itachi supiera.

—¡En fin! —suspiró el Uchiha mayor—. Hermanito, escúchame con atención, por favor —solicitó acercándose a él, para luego rodearlo por un hombro "paternalmente".

Sasuke lo miró entornando los ojos.

—Comprendo que estás en _cierta_ etapa de tu vida, en las que tus hormonas dominan más que esa orgullosa cabeza que tienes, en el caso de que las tengas, claro está. Asimismo, sé muy bien que eres un pequeño tonto —dijo Itachi con suspiro teatral—. Y también sé que el hecho de que Sakura-san ya no te quiera y no le seas especial, te deja asquerosamente solo por el resto de tu vida, pues, es técnicamente imposible que se vuelva a enamorar de ti porque… vamos, no eres su tipo, eres bastante antisocial y amargado… ¡Pero! ¡Esas no son razones suficientes como para venir a ahogar tus penas en sake! —agregó con decisión, mirándolo a los ojos con fingido dramatismo—. ¡Recuerda, mi querido hermano! El alcohol… no soluciona nada.

A Sasuke simplemente le salió un tic en el ojo, y antes de que pudiera responderle para dejarle en claro ciertas cosas; Itachi lo soltó y dijo:

—Bueno, mi estimado hermano menor; sólo te quedan treinta minutos más para tus borracheras ¿de acuerdo? —palmeó la cabeza de su hermano con sorna—. Yo te llevo de regreso, que en _ese_ estado no llegas ni a la entrada del bar.

Era cierto que Uchiha Sasuke empezaba a tener los sentidos entorpecidos; pero no tanto como Naruto, por lo que se limitó a enseñarle su dedo medio con hastío. Itachi únicamente sonrió ante el estado de su hermano y se fue con Kakashi y Jiraya, para luego gritarle fuertemente:

—¡Estoy _tan _orgulloso de ti hermanito! ¡Después tendremos una plática sobre el uso correcto del condón! —y sin más se fue. Mientras todos los demás clientes del bar miraban al Uchiha menor con burla.

Sasuke intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener la estúpida compostura**.** Pero entonces recordó a Sakura, la causante de todos sus jodidos dolores de cabeza.

Esa niñita era y siempre sería una _molestia_. Una molestia que conocía desde hace seis estúpidos años. Desde que ella tenía solo doce años y el trece.

Una molestia que lo irritaba más rápido que cualquier otra persona, incluyendo a Naruto. El Uchiha no lograba comprender como en una persona _tan _pequeña albergara tantas cosas irritables; como el que tuviera ataques de histeria, sus extraños momentos de infantilismo, sus lloriqueos, lo increíblemente terca que podía llegar a ser, y su sencilla ingenuidad…

Notando como la molesta chica, ahora a sus dieciocho años había madurado, reparando en como aquella cálida sonrisa y ojos verdes lograban hacerlo sentir… tranquilo.

Pero no le importaba. Le daba completamente igual.

Aun cuando hubo observado cómo ella había acentuado sus curvas en ciertas partes… _interesantes_ de su cuerpo. Era desesperante e incómodo.

_Malditas hormonas._

_¡Paf!_ Sintió un fuerte golpe detrás de su cabeza, regresándolo a la realidad.

—_¡Agh! _¡Imbécil! —le gritó encolerizado.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —bramó Naruto, aun con la mano al aire—. Te hablo y tú sólo te quedas como… —y el rubio calló repentinamente.

Sasuke lo miró con una ceja levantada. Perfecto, el alcohol estaba dejando al Uzumaki más idiota de lo que ya estaba. Simplemente esperaba que no se durmiera ahí mismo en el bar, y se ahogara con su propio vómito; él no tenía intención alguna de ayudarle.

—Ahora comprendo —susurró el rubio con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared. Al parecer pensaba en voz alta.

—¿Comprender qué? —cuestionó para saber ahora con qué estupidez salía.

—Todo está tan claro… —continuó en un susurro, ignorando la pregunta de su amigo—. ¿C-Cómo… cómo no me di cuenta antes? —dijo ensimismado, tirando un poco de sake sin darse cuenta.

—¿A qué carajos te estás refirie-?

—Me he iluminado —interrumpió—. Todo tiene lógica ahora para mí… —dijo con un brillo en sus ojos, cual la virgen le estuviera hablando.

—Púdrete —finalizó sin más el Uchiha, harto de tanta estupidez sin sentido. Tomando un poco de licor. ¿Qué más daba ya?

Pero entonces, Naruto volteó a verlo alarmado, con una expresión en sus ojos que claramente señalaban incredulidad, inquietud y… ¿miedo? ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Sasuke apostaba que tanto alcohol le estaba afectando su percepción de la realidad. Entonces Naruto volvió a pararse de su asiento, tirando su silla; tomándose sus cabellos rubios desesperado y le gritó:

—¡Es tan obvio! ¡Qué imbécil fui por no notarlo! —lo miró alarmado—. ¡Por eso ignoras a todas las chicas que te quieren coger! —dijo sorprendido—. ¡Está-tan-claro!

El azabache se tensó involuntariamente.

—¡Estás enamorado! —gritó Uzumaki, poniendo una mano en su frente de forma teatral, para luego exclamar—. ¡De… _mí_!

Sasuke, en respuesta, escupió su bebida.

_._

—•_**-**_**Continuará**_**-**__•__**—**_

.

• **N o t a s :**

I'm back! **(**H**)** haha Ok, no.

¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Peticiones? ¿Reclamaciones? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí D:

¿Ahogaran a Lenna con reviews? :3 (L) ¡Ojalá! xD


	3. Propias razones

**Aclaración:** Universo Alterno.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar (infortunadamente, el mío).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes… ¡¿Qué creen? ¡No son míos! [¿Apoco? xD] Son de Masashi Kishimoto :E

_Pero este raro fic, digamos producto de cafeína... me pertenece._

.

* * *

.

◦• ⌠ **P**ropias **Я**azones ⌡ •◦

.

* * *

.

—¡No inventes! —gritó Ino fuera de sí.

—Dios, Sakura… —exclamó Temari con una ceja levantada—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

Ella asintió y todas se sorprendieron aún más.

—¡¿Y hasta ahora te dignas en decirnos? —reprochó Karin, habiendo salido de su estupor.

Sakura sonrió mordiéndose el labio, al parecer la reacción de sus amigas no fue tan mala después de todo.

Pero Ino seguía sin poder creérselo. —Es que tú… y esto es tan… —la chica no lograba expresarse—. Pero luego nos sales con que… y mira que me parece casi imposible… —la miró estupefacta—. Y yo siempre pensé… pero tú… entonces… y sobre todo el que… y… —agitó sus manos, histérica—. ¡No lo puedo creer!

—Tranquila, Ino-chan… —serenó Hinata, hablando por primera vez en toda la noche—. No tenemos por qué dudar de Sakura-chan… ella no nos mentiría sobre eso…

Temari chasqueó la lengua. —Y hablando de mentiras y verdades… —miró con cinismo a la Hyuuga—. Yo… ya cumplí mi reto de salir desnuda por la calle, Ino confesó que no es virgen, y Karin aceptó ser bisexual —sonrió—. No te salvas Hinata, es tu turno. ¿Verdad o reto?

Ella tragó pesado.

—¿Ve-Verdad?

—Muy bien —accedió Temari, con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Dinos con quién fue… tu primer beso.

La chica se tensó.

—B-Bueno y-yo… yo… —tartamudeó sin lograr articular palabra coherente.

—Espera, espera —interrumpió Sakura—. Hinata… has besado a alguien ¿no?

—Y-Yo… —su sonrojo se incrementó, al ver como todas la miraban con sorpresa ante su bochorno.

—¡Pero qué enternecedor! —comentó Karin con burla, juntando sus manos—. Eres la típica chica tímida, que no ha besado a nadie.

—Oh, cállate, Karin.

—Vale, vale… —Temari resopló—. Te la pondré más fácil. Admite que te gusta Naruto.

La aludida se sintió desfallecer por la vergüenza.

—¡Sí! ¡Admítelo! —insistió Ino, apuntándola con una almohada.

—Anda, no seas cobarde —se mofó Karin, golpeándola del hombro.

—Karin tiene razón —le dijo Sakura—. Eres bastante obvia.

Hinata casi se desmaya ante sus palabras.

Y todas la acorralaron, con una sonrisa siniestra al parecer de la chica de cabellos oscuros. Sintió que se asfixiaba, estaba rodeada en un círculo, sin escapatoria alguna; hostigándole que lo admitiera mientras su rostro era testigo de todas las tonalidades rojizas existentes, removió sus manos, nerviosa. Intentó pronunciar algo pero su garganta se encontraba seca. Comenzó a marearse. Escuchaba una y otra vez el nombre de Naruto, y sin previo aviso…

Se desmayó.

.

_._

_._

—_¡Estás enamorado!__ —gritó Uzumaki poniendo una mano en su frente de forma teatral, para luego exclamar—. ¡De… mí!_

_Sasuke, en respuesta, escupió su bebida_

—¡¿Qué?

Pero el ebrio de Naruto no le dejó decir más, pues comenzó a parlotearle de forma amable, y exageradamente lenta… como si el Uchiha tuviera problemas mentales.

—Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… —Naruto meneó la cabeza levemente—. No tienes nada… nada que explicarme —dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Mi inseguro amigo…

El Uchiha intentó con todas sus fuerzas no matarlo, en ese mismo instante y lugar.

—Naruto… —murmuró rechinando los dientes, con los ojos peligrosamente más oscuros de lo habitual.

—Tranquilo, bastardo, seguiré siendo tu amigo aunque seas gay.

—Naruto… —amenazó.

—Sin importarme que todo tu cuerpo me desee con lujuria.

—Naruto… —comenzó a perder la paciencia.

—Pero —interrumpió alanzo su mano—. Lo lamento, Sasuke, sólo me gustan las chicas.

—Carajo, idiota, yo no…

—Sé que tal vez eso te afecte —comentó, sin prestarle la más mínima atención—. Pero confío en que lograrás seguir adelante con tu vida, a pesar de esta decepción amorosa…

—¡Por un demo…!

—Y te perdono, Sasuke —al azabache se le desencajó la mandíbula—. Tú no tienes ninguna culpa, de algo tan _inevitable_ como enamorarte de mí. El que yo sea apuesto, carismático, atlético, interesante y sensual… fue más de lo que pudieras resistir, no lograste contener tus instintos gays… —lo miró un dramático instante, como si de un niño se tratase—. Y eso lo comprendo perfectamente.

Sasuke apretó sus puños, tratando de calmarse. Aunque fuera definitivo el hecho de que, con el alcohol corriendo por sus venas, no ayudaba.

—Y… yo sé que algún día lo superarás —el rubio elevó su vaso lleno de licor—. ¡Volverás a ser feliz!

—Naruto… —llamó de nuevo, rechinando los dientes.

—¡Y que encontrarás al _hombre_ de tu vida!

—¡¿Podrías callart…?

—¡Y! —Naruto se paró sobre la barra del bar, tomó un gran trago de sake, alzó sus manos energéticamente y gritó—. ¡Encontraras al hombre que te tomará con fuerza brutal por detrá…!

—¡Cállate de una puta vez! ¡No soy homosexual! —gritó enfurecido, habiendo perdido apenas cierta parte de su entereza, al tiempo que desprendía un aura asesina hacia el rubio. Pero aún no lo aniquilaba, al parecer todavía conservaba _algo_ de misericordia.

Mientras que Uzumaki lo miraba confundido, con la cabeza ladeada.

—Entonces… ¿No eres 'mariquita' o 'suavecito' o 'desviado' o 'afeminado' o…?

—No.

—¿Ni te gusta 'morder la almohada'…?

—¡No!

—¿'Soplar la oreja'?

—¡No!

—¿'Chupar la paleta' o…?

—¡Que no! —el azabache estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Ni tampoco te gusta que te den así de…? — inquirió mientras hacía ademanes con sus brazos, con un significado bastante depravado.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Que no, imbécil!

—Vale, ya… tampoco me grites… —reprendió mientras tambaleante se bajaba de la barra, lo examinó unos breves momentos, como si buscase alguna señal de falsedad. Al no encontrarla le sonrió, suspirando sonoramente con una mano sobre su pecho.

—_¡Uf!_ ¡Amigo! —gritó bastante cerca de su oído, aturdiéndolo—. ¡Pero qué alivio me das, joder! —Sasuke lo alejó de su lado con fastidio. Naruto en cambio ni se inmutó—. ¡Estaba pensando en dejarte aquí! ¡Antes de que me violaras o algo así…! —apuntó ya tranquilo.

El Uchiha estuvo a un poco de partirle la cara por su estupidez, abrió su boca dispuesto a dejarle en claro que era la persona más inútil que había tenido la desgracia de conocer, pero la cerró al acto. Trató de controlarse mientras pasaba con desesperación una mano por sus desordenados cabellos, cerró sus ojos con fuerza; intentando encontrar algo de tolerancia, la tolerancia suficiente que le correspondía tener a un ebrio.

Pues él _nunca_ debería ni perdería los estribos, gritándole a un simple alcohólico.

Jamás.

—Bueno, bastardo —murmuró el rubio, mirando con interés su vaso vacío—. Déjame ver si entendí: No eres gay, pero no estás interesado en alguna chica. Lo único que te importa son tus estudios… y… ¡Ah, sí! Sakura-chan te es indiferente ¿no? O sea que no tienes planeado salir con ella alguna vez en tu vida… ¿verdad?

El azabache se limitó a poner en sus ojos en blanco, en señal que todo lo que le expresara le valía una mierda, y que no tenía intención alguna de contestarle. Al parecer ya estaba recuperando algo de autocontrol. Sonrió para sus adentros, el alcohol nunca lo dominaría.

—En ese caso —dijo Naruto, acercándose a él alegremente con otro enorme vaso de sake—. Tengo algo que confesarte… y no me cuestiones pues tengo mis propias razones.

Sasuke frunció su ceño. "¿Propias razones?" ¿Entonces se enteraría del por qué intentó emborracharlo?

Naruto le golpeó fuertemente la espalda y brindó sonriente.

—¡Le pediré que salga conmigo!

_._

— •_**-**_Continuará**-**_• _**—**

.

"_Si bebes, no hables" José Bono._

_._

**Notas:**

**[**¿**N**aru**S**aku?**] **

Oh Naruto… calladito te ves más bonito. [Subí un nuevo fic. Se llama "Misión: UA" si lo checan seré jodidamente feliz]

Uhmm ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? [Me muero si no]

Ya saben chicas :] ¿Alguna duda, comentario, critica, petición, reclamo? Háganmelo saber. Me encanta leer sus comentarios :B (LL)!


	4. A, B y C

Aw, este fic lo escribí cuando era tierna e ingenua. Mentira, nunca fui tierna. En fin, dos años después actualizo porque la verdad no me gusta ya nada, pero estoy aburrida y me dieron ganas de escribir incoherencias. Porque sí. (Eso y seguro piensan ¿cuándo rayos le di alert a esta historia?)

Y todo está bien fumado, caray.

**Disclaimer applied**

.

**Las letras A, B y C.**

.

—¡Le pediré que salga conmigo!

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil y en total mutismo, así le hubiera alguien lanzado una cubeta de agua fría en pleno invierno (una pésima idea), mas Naruto, ajeno al terreno que estaba pisando, continuó parloteando vivamente.

—La verdad no sé porque mierdas te lo estoy diciendo —murmuró con voz pastosa por su estado etílico—. Quizá porque te aprecio mucho… mucho, mucho, mucho.

El muchacho seguía sin decir nada, con sus ojos fijos en el interesante vacío.

—Y la verdad —hipó el rubio mientras tanteaba en tomar por unos tres intentos su vaso—. Jamás pensé en invitarla a salir. En serio, jamás, nunca, así de… nunca. Pero nadie puede estar soltero tanto tiempo, a menos… a menos —repitió y empleó un tono altamente dramático para la situación—, que desee ser un amargado, asocial, insensible, destinado a la miserable soledad hasta el final de mi asquerosa vida —asintió—, o sea como tú.

Le dio un par de cachetadas ligeras a Sasuke, pero éste seguía muy ocupando mirando el ya mencionado vacío. Manteniendo la mandíbula tensa, para acompañar.

—Hombre, di algo. No te importa… ¿o sí?

El Uchiha alzó lentamente la mirada y aún cuando sus ojos tenían un tinte asesino, además de que su boca trazaba una fina línea incómodamente tensa, contestó con tranquilidad.

—No.

Porque eso era cierto, para él. En su cabeza (sí, aquella con un peinado de lo más ridículo según Naruto) le valía una completa mierda que su mejor amigo quisiera andar con aquella insufrible niñata rosa.

Todo, queridos lectores, era cosa de seguir la sencilla regla de la vida, que va más o menos así (presten atención).

Después de que el sujeto **A** mandara las esperanzas del sujeto **B** mil y un veces a un lugar entre el fin del mundo y el infierno… sólo podría acabar en que, claramente, el pobre sujeto **B** se rindiese; para después recuperarse leyendo libros de autoayuda y ponerse a buscar a su príncipe azul (entiéndase cualquier rubio de ojos azules, basado científicamente en los cuentos de hadas) y, claro está, que tuviera una enorme y llamativa **C** en la frente.

Y al parecer Naruto se le dio por ponérsela.

Así que no, a él no le importaba. Las cosas absurdas no merecían su interés. Toda esa molestia creciente en el estómago y ganas de sacarle las viseras a alguien, no era más que el común efecto secundario del alcohol (aparte del coraje que daba pensar cuánto le saldría pagar todo aquello).

Na-da-más.

—¡Qué bueno! —exclamó con alegría mientras pedía otro sake al encargado—. ¿Quieres saber cómo se me ocurrió ella? ¿Qué? ¿No? Bueno, no importa, te lo diré de todas formas. Verás…

Hizo muchísimo ruido con su silla para moverse y quedar frente a él, sin notar el curioso hecho de que Sasuke sostenía el vaso con más fuerza de la requerida.

_Tipo raro._

—Soñé con ella —soltó Naruto de golpe, cual fuese una revelación que mereciese su tono confidencial.

Y el otro muchacho, involuntariamente (por supuesto) frunció el ceño.

—¡Fue como una epifanía! —dijo y removió unos cabellos rubios que se le colaban al frente—. Te lo juro, de no haberla soñado ni mis luces. Aparte, si te soy sincero —agregó acercándose más a él, llegándole un fino olorcillo a alcohol—, me parece bastante linda. No entiendo porque nadie la invita a salir… ¿por qué crees que sea?

A pesar de todo su conmovedor discurso, sólo tuvo la suerte de recibir un gruñido.

—No te hagas el que no sabe —recriminó el Uzumaki elevando un dedo e hipando un poco—. Hombre, no me vas a negar que es bastante linda… ¿eh?

—No sé. No me importa —escupió con hastío. Se sentía tenso e incómodo con su fastidiosa plática. Peor era que entre más bebía el rubio más cuerda se le daba para hablar.

¿Cómo carajo terminó ahí?

—Oye, baja ese humor —pidió con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Al menos no será por mucho, entiendes lo que digo ¿a que sí?

El malhumorado continuó ignorándolo. O tratando de ello.

—Es muy guapa —siguió diciendo Naruto, hipando y alzando su vaso—. Un poco… digamos… eh… ¿difícil? ¿Extraña? Pero su sonrisa es muy linda.

—Me da igual.

El rubio lo miró seriamente, escudriñándolo hasta lo más profundo de su alma (es decir, le tomó un par de segundos solamente) con toda la suave elegancia de un borracho. Como si buscara algo en la expresión de Sasuke. Buscaba un quién-sabe-qué.

Pero no lo halló, y fue eso lo que le impulso a tantear en terreno peligroso.

—¿No te conté de qué iba el sueño? —comenzó, irguiéndose como sólo lo haría un rey—. Nada para presumir, pero sí para descubrir que de cuerpo no está nada —silbó—, nada mal.

Sasuke se tensó.

—Digo, porque en mi sueño así como que tú pienses "traje recatado" no era precisamente…

Silencio.

—Y ya que andamos en esas —agregó Naruto, sonriendo aún más—, no puedes negarme que lo tiene tan-

Sin embargo, lo que la susodicha chica haya tenido, tenga o vaya a tener se quedó sin saberse nunca. Pues, justo en su cabecita rubia, se estrelló con fuerza brutal aquel vaso que tanto había sostenido Sasuke entre sus manos.

Naruto boqueó confundido, y alzó su mano para sobarse el golpe, estupefacto, notando un bultito hinchado.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Carajo, eso dolió y…! Ey, EY —le gritó cuando salió de su estupor—. Mueve tu trasero para acá ¿adónde demonios vas?

—A casa —contestó malhumorado, caminando todo lo recto que le fuera humanamente posible.

—¿Por qué te pones así? —le gritó Uzumaki, tomándolo de un hombro para que se voltease a verlo—. ¿Qué rayos dije? Joder, tú y tu humor de porquería ¿por qué demonios te pones como si…? —y así como cambiaba de expresión tan rápido pasó de mostrar enojo al asombro, a la incredulidad hasta, finalmente, la burla—. Hombre, ¡no puede ser cierto!

Sasuke apretó los dientes y le empujó para que le quitase su mano de encima.

—¡Serás imbécil si sales de nuevo con que estoy enamorado de ti!

—¡No, idiota! —exclamó… ligeramente ofendido—. Y baja la voz que los gays de allá nos miran un poco extraño… ¡Ey! No te vayas ¡Te estoy hablando, maldito asexual!

—Vete al carajo.

—Ay, por favor. Mira arreglemos esto como los maduros que somos —balbuceó—. Pidamos otra ronda de sake y…

—Lárgate.

—Sasuke, oye, sé que te duele perder ante mí y que los celos son nuevos para ti pero…

El muchacho apretó los puños e intentó regular el tono de su voz, además de controlar su coraje hacia todo ser viviente ahí y no mirarlo como si quisiera verlo hervir lentamente. Toda una proeza.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que-

—¡Por Dios! ¡Lo estás! ¿¡Cómo es posible que puedas estarlo?! —le gritó Uzumaki, entre sorprendido y fingidamente enojado. Más aliviado que otra cosa—. Bendito sea el señor, ¡sí puedes sentir! No eres tan fenómeno. Esto tenemos que celebrarlo, ¡vamos por otro trago!

—¿Pero qué mier-

—Espera ¡no tienes derecho a estarlo! ¡Ni un solo derecho! —exclamó con fuerza, haciendo que el aludido tuviera un serio tic en el ojo—. Jamás la consideraste en ese sentido.

—Cállate.

—¡Pero si nunca le diriges la palabra!

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y pensó que eso no era totalmente cierto. Sí lo hacía, más o menos, algo así como una vez a la semana y mediante gruñidos, en buenos tiempos con monosílabos.

—Hn.

—¡Y aparte la ignoras!

Sasuke pensó que eso tampoco era cierto. Él no la ignoraba… siempre. Sólo cuando hablaba de banalidades y paraba únicamente para tomar aire. Si se mantenía callada, incluso resultaba agradable.

—Hn.

—¡Ni siquiera la conoces!

Pensó, que de todas las cosas que le había dicho, aquella era la más falsa. Él por supuesto que la conocía. No exactamente por voluntad propia, sino que Sakura se la pasaba hablándole sobre cosas personas y tratando de entrar en su vida.

_Es decir, no últimamente._

—¡Seguro ni te parece guapa!

—Me largo —sentenció fastidiado, girándose para tratar de salir sin provocar más escándalo.

—¡Por favor! Alguna vez mencionaste que te parecía aburrida.

—¿Cuán-

—Aparte… de que las morenas no creo que sean lo tuyo.

Silencio. Sí, todo se quedó sin sonido alguno, incluso los demás clientes prefirieron no pronunciar palabra (¿y para qué? Aquellos payasos les ponían un drama de lo más entretenido)

Sasuke giró su cuerpo hacia él, ya sin poder ocultar la confusión en sus facciones. El alcohol lo dejaba vulnerable, al muy pobre.

—¿Morena?

—Pues así lo ha tenido desde que la conocemos.

—¿Qué?

—Negro —explicó Naruto, burlón—, y con destellos azulados, muy bonito.

—¿De quién hablas?

—De Hinata-chan, por supuesto ¿de quién pensabas?

La cara de Sasuke se volvió indescriptible.

El de la cliente se volvió a una plena consternación (no entendían ni un pimiento).

Y Naruto quizá no tuviera una C en la frente, mucho menos un pelo de tonto, pero sí una expresión sonriente, burlona y clara que le decía:

"_Perdiste, Uchiha."_

.

.

.

Notas.

Este fic es de mi pasado oscuro cuando escribía OoC y ni me daba cuenta ¡qué vergüenza! Por ello la verdad no pienso continuarlo. Aunque fue divertido escribir tantas tontadas.

PD: Así es señores, Naruto no es la C, es una W. Y yo soy Lenna, mucho gusto ¿quién es usted?


End file.
